A Fallen Angel
by Savplanet
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Castiel is your guardian angel, and when you get severely injured on a hunt with the boys by accident and end up your death bed, Sam and Dean are helpless on what to do. Cas is forbidden to heal you since he failed his task to protect you. But there is one solution, Castiel could give you some of his grace.


**A Fallen Angel**

**One-Shot**

_**Hey guys! So here's a quick one-shot I thought of the other day. It's written in the reader's POV to make it easier so that way there wasn't any thinking required for thinking of an OC and all that. Please follow me/favorite/review! Enjoy! XD**_

_***I own nothing besides my own plot idea* **_

* * *

><p>You'd been hunting with the Winchesters for years now, Bobby had known you as a matter of fact. You were one of the hunters in his contact list in case he needed back up. One time you swung by his house for visit with the guy who was practically your real father, and it was a night that Sam and Dean were there. Your friendship began quick with the boys, and you considered them both your brothers.<p>

You've always hunted alone your whole and have been fine, some injuries here and there but nothing too serious.

When you met Castiel for the first time in person, something clicked and you had flashbacks from when you were a kid. Weird flashbacks. You'd seem him before.

He was your guardian angel. He'd watched over you since you were born, but you'd never met him in person before. Some pros and cons came from your bond with him, however. Since he was your guardian angel, he was the reason you'd never gotten seriously hurt before. If you did get hurt, he wasn't allowed to heal you. It was some crazy angel rule, and it was created as a punishment for the guardian angel if he/she failed to protect their assigned person, they'd have to watch them suffer in pain, since they weren't there to protect you in time.

You were like Sam and Deans' little sister. They loved you and treated you like a member of the Winchester family. Sam seemed to be a bit closer with you than Dean, but that's probably because you two spent more time together researching while Dean was the one who was always out at bars. But, Dean loved you too. It was a win-win situation.

Life seemed fine with the Winchesters and Cas, typical hunts, the bunker to hide in, everything was going well.

Until now.

This one particular hunt was going to change everything, and you had no idea what you were walking into.

* * *

><p>It was the usual, practically assigned, seats in the car as the Impala flew down the road. Dean driving, Sam shotgun, Cas sitting behind Sam and you behind Dean.<p>

"How much longer till we're there, Dean?" You finally spoke up, not being able to handle the silence.

"Don't know, it depends." He shrugged.

"Can't we put on some music or something?" You muttered, bored out of your mind.

Sam shot you a dirty look.

"What?" You mouthed.

"I don't think Sammy's going to approve of that one, right Sammy?" Dean chuckled.

"I don't trust you two anymore. Every time we turn the radio on it ends up blaring with you two screaming the lyrics." He said, turning to Dean, his glare at you now gone.

"That's what I thought." Dean muttered.

"So, what are we dealing with here again?"

"It's a whole lot of crossroad deals reaching their ends," Dean said. "About six to ten people a week are disappearing, and the only trace of their death is scratches everywhere at the scene of the 'murder', and some blood. Almost like the victim was attacked by a wolf."

"But being us, that obviously has hell hound written all over it," You replied.

"Yep," Dean sighed.

"Great, I hate those things..."

"Who doesn't?" Sam spoke up.

"Crowley," You and Dean jinxed.

There was about ten seconds of silence before you all, except for Cas, started cracking up.

"Why is that so amusing?" Cas asked.

"I don't know," You panted, calming yourself down. "It just was, I guess."

"Hey how long do you think we've still got now, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Probably an hour, maybe two."

You exhaled deeply, bored out of your mind.

"Stop pouting, you act like you're twelve or something," Sam chuckled.

"I am twelve. I whine, I pout, you get the point."

"But you're...nevermind," Cas sighed.

"What, I'm just sayin'." You said, shrugging your shoulders.

* * *

><p>About a half hour went by, and you found yourself on the verge of sleep. You had leaned your head slightly back and your eyes were slowly drifting shut with the soft leather of the seat below your head. Being on a main road, the ride was smooth and soothing in a way.<p>

Your eyes finally shut, and it wasn't much longer before you were out cold.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Third Person POV<strong>_

"Dean," Cas muttered quietly.

"Yeah Cas?"

"Shh, she's asleep,"

Sam turned and saw you in a peaceful sleep. "How long has she been out?" He whispered back to Cas.

"I'm not sure, I don't think long."

"Well, she needs her rest. Don't bug her." Dean replied.

Cas just nodded softly before looking down at you in your peaceful sleep. You seemed so relaxed and soothed, not tense and worried like you usually were.

"How much long till you think we'll be there now?" Sam muttered to Dean.

"At least an hour, maybe a little longer. Depends on if we hit traffic or not."

Sam just nodded in response before looking back out the window.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Reader POV<strong>_

Your eyes slowly opened as you regained your senses from your deep and peaceful sleep. It didn't take you long to realize that the car had stopped, and nobody was in the driver or passenger seat. You quickly shot up, but felt relieved when you saw Cas still next to you.

"How long was I out?" You groaned, still drowsy.

"The entire ride, we're finally here."

"Gosh, why didn't you guys wake me up?" You yawned.

"Dean said you needed your rest, especially for a hunt like this."

"I guess, but, geesh, I sleep like a bear," You chuckled, noticing your messy hair in the rear-view mirror. "Where are the boys?" You asked, finger-combing your hair back to it's normal state.

"They went to check in at the motel, they should be back soon though."

You nodded slightly, yawning softly again. "You could have went with them, Cas,"

"No, I couldn't. Two reasons, Dean told me to stay here, and I'm your guardian angel, I always have to watch over you."

"Thanks, Cas," You grinned.

"You're...welcome?"

"Alright, let's go," You said, opening the door and stepping out of the Impala.

"Where to?" Cas said quickly, getting out his side of the car and darting over to you.

"Let's go find the guys, the lobby's right over there, isn't it?"

"They told me to wait here with you, though."

"So? Dean isn't my legal guardian. He's so protective," You huffed, walking away from the Impala, Cas close behind you.

* * *

><p>You went to the lobby of the motel to see nobody but a punk teenage guy sitting behind the counter. His face instantly lit up at your presence, seeing how you obviously shared a common interest in style with him.<p>

"Hey, have a couple of guys come in here, renting a room? One's super tall with long hair, and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I just gave them a room, down the hall. Why, are you with them?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, actually we are."

"What, are you guys like, FBI or something?"

"Why do you say that?" You snapped, frustrated at the kid already for hitting on you with only his facial expressions.

"I don't know, normally I don't get clans of three dudes and some chick renting a motel room around here. It's a ghost-town around here ever since those disappearances started."

"Well, we're family so can you just give us their freaking room number?"

"Family? So, you're like, not dating one of them?"

"I use the term family loosely, as in, genetically, no, we're not related, but that doesn't mean we don't treat each other like family."

"I'm her, very close acquaintance-male friend, actually," Castiel spoke up.

"You're her what?"

"That's his way of saying that he's my boyfriend, so move your eyes along to the next chick you see and just give me the room number. I've had a rough week and I'm not afraid to make it worse." You snapped, officially done with this kid.

"Alright, geesh, calm down, it's the second door on the left down the hall right there."

"Thank you," You snapped, storming off, pulling Cas with you by his arm.

"You're welcome," The kid huffed sarcastically.

* * *

><p>You were just about to open the door when you heard Sam and Dean talking about you.<p>

"I don't know, Dean, I don't think she should come with us on this one."

"Why not?" Dean huffed.

"Because, hell hounds? Dean, those things are beasts, I just have a bad feeling about bringing her along."

"Sammy, she's killed things worse than hell hounds without our help. She should be fine. We need all the hands we can get for this one. I don't like taking her along half the time, and that's not because she's not an amazing hunter. I worry about that very slim chance of a fatal injury too, Sammy, but, there's nothing we can do. Her choice is hers."

"I get that, but, I've just got a horrible feeling about this." Sam sighed.

You knocked on the door just then, not wanting to wait too long, Cas would probably give you away.

"Guys? You in there?" You said.

Dean walked over and opened the door. "I thought I told you to wait in the car with her." Dean said to Cas as you walked in.

"I'm her guardian, not her controller." Cas snapped back, following you in.

"Why are you two so huffy?" Sam asked.

"That clerk, he just," You huffed angrily.

"What? Did he hit on you?" Dean spoke up.

"Yeah..." You sighed softly.

"Well I can't blame him," Dean said.

"Oh shut up," You said, hitting his arm playfully. "Hey Cas, thanks for, stepping in out there." You chuckled.

"What did you do?" Sam asked.

"He stepped in as my, and I quote, 'very close acquaintance-male friend'," You laughed.

"Is that really your way of saying boyfriend?" Dean looked over to Cas.

"Yes. Why, is that wrong?"

"No, it made my day, actually." You smirked some more, "Anyways, what's the status on the hunt?"

"We need to head out tonight, we think a couple more contracts are about to end."

Suddenly there was a scream and the smashing of glass from the lobby. Everyone froze, and Dean whipped out his gun; Sam grabbed Ruby's knife. You slipped your pistol from your waist and held it tight. Dean was the first to slowly make his way to the door, slipping out into the hall. You and Sam followed, Cas somewhere behind you all.

Once the lobby was into your vision, you first noticed that the kid was gone. But the scream sounded feminine, so it couldn't have been his.

"Shh, it's okay, please, you have to calm down," You heard someone mutter from the back room behind the counter.

"Hey," You whispered, getting Sam and Dean's attention, "Back there." You mouthed. You were the first to tip-toe your way around the counter, getting close to the door. You looked back before getting the okay from Dean to bust the door open.

You slammed your foot into the door and it flew open, Sam, Dean, and yourself flooding in quickly with your guns aimed and ready.

"Hey!" Somebody shouted.

You looked down and in the middle of the room between a couch and a coffee table was the kid who hit on you earlier holding a weeping girl. She looked to be about the same age as you, if not a year or so older.

You quickly slipped your gun away, the boys did as well.

"Do you mind?!" He snapped.

"Sorry, we just, heard a scream." You muttered.

"I'll be right back, okay?" The guy said to the weeping girl.

"No! Please! You can't leave me!" She cried.

"You interrogate Bieber, We'll stay with the girl." Dean muttered.

You nodded your head, telling the guy to go to the lobby with you.

After he got up, Dean immediately sat down next to her as you and the guy walked out. You heard Dean start talking to her soothingly before you closed the door softly behind you.

"Who are you people?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter, but we can help. Tell me, who is that girl?"

"She's my sister, and, I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Well I'm almost positive I do, she's paranoid."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"About ten years ago or so, did some miracle happen in her life that you never thought would happen? Like, true love, uh, I don't know, something totally out of order that seemed like way more than just good luck?"

"Yeah, actually, she got proposed to by the guy of her dreams, but, the last time I checked he didn't even know she exsisted and then all of a sudden they were hitched, it was crazy."

"That's it, I knew it." You sighed.

"What?"

"She sold her soul, to a demon."

"Excuse me?"

"And her time is almost up, the hell hounds are coming to drag her off to the pit. That's why she's losing her mind."

"You're crazy!" He exclaimed.

"Look pal, if you want your sister in there to live, you've gotta trust us."

* * *

><p>By the time night had fallen, you and the guys had the place warded and ready for just about anything. You took guard out front, while Dean stayed with the clerk and his sister, and Sam in the back. Cas just stayed with Dean, it was probably for the best.<p>

You paced back and forth in dark parking lot, only dimly lit by the flickering street light in front of the motel. It was cold, and with every breath you felt the cold air pierce your smooth lungs. Your boots clicked on the cold cement, echoing off of the concrete walls. You had your gun aimed away from your body, ready to shoot. Even though you knew that you couldn't stop a hell hound with a salt bullet, it would slow it down until you could blow it's head off.

Suddenly, you heard the howls echo in the distance. A small grin crept upon your lips and your grip around your gun tightened.

"Here, pooch. Time to come out and play," You hummed softly. Another howl echoed, closer now. Your eyes scanned the parking lot as your began to hear growls and the pants of the heavy beasts.

Within seconds, another howl rang out, and now they were right around you. "Come out you big hairy idiots! I'm not afraid of you!" You screamed, shooting once and hearing the whimper of a dog. _Yahtzee. _

But there were more dogs than you expected, and the next thing you knew, you felt your back being sliced open by claws and your muscles being torn apart.

"Sam! Dean! Help!" You screamed in pain as you fell back and began to get tore apart by sharp teeth and claws like knives. You could feel the hot breath of the hounds on your open wounds as they practically ate you alive.

Multiple gun shots rang out, and you felt some of the biting disappear, but there were still at least three or four ripping you apart. Out of the corner of your right eye, you saw Sam begin stabbing the beasts with Ruby's knife. But this time, the pain didn't end. The hell hounds had torn enough of your skin to pieces and even sliced open enough of your body that you almost couldn't feel anymore. Blood was beginning to pool around you and your eyes grew heavy, your lungs clenching tighter with every breath, making it harder to breathe. Was this really the end?

"Hey, hey, shh, it's gonna be alright," Dean muttered, kneeling down beside you, gently putting his hand on your forehead to wipe some of the blood away.

"Dean," you croacked, barley able to speak anymore.

"Shh, don't talk, Sammy and I are gonna get you outta here, I promise it's going to be alright," Dean said softly, fighting back tears.

"Dean, I'm sorry,"

"No! (Y/N), You're not gonna die! Cas! Get over here!" He screamed. Sam kneeled down on your other side, tears welling up in his eyes at the sight of his practical little sister slipping away by the second.

"Cas!" Sam yelled.

Castiel appeared in front of your dying form, a distraught and painful look filled his eyes.

"Cas! Come on! Heal her before it's too late!" Dean shouted, a tear running down his cheek.

"I cannot, the rules of Heaven forbid me too."

"Why?!" Sam yelled, now crying as well.

"I'm her guardian angel, and I failed to protect her. Therefore I'm not allowed to heal her, it's a punishment for not keeping her safe." Cas said depressingly. He knelt down next to you too, but your vision began to blur, preventing you from making out his face. "There is one thing I can do,"

"What is it?! Do it!" Dean snapped.

"I can give her some of my grace, our connection of angel to mortal will allow me to do so."

"No," You muttered out. They all turned to look at you. "Cas, you can't do this," you panted, losing consciousness more and more by the second as the blood continued to seep out of your wounds.

"It's for the best, (Y/N,)," Cas said.

Just as he said that, your eyes fluttered shut. Death was only seconds away from you.

"Do it, Cas!" Sam and Dean screamed simultaneously.

That was the last thing you heard before everything stopped.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Third Person POV<span>_**

"No!" Dean screamed. "She can't die!"

Castiel calmly put his hand on your now lifeless body, and it began to illuminate with a bright blue light.

Sam and Dean watched closely through teary eyes as the blue light highlighted all of your wounds, making them disappear. It traveled up your veins, making each and every vessel glow bright with the grace now flowing through you. They watched as the light traveled up to your neck, then your cheeks, and finally your eyes.

Your eyes shot open, glowing with the bright blue energy now completely in your system. Your mouth dropped open slightly, and you inhaled a deep breath.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Reader's POV<span>_**

You slowly sat up, remembering that you could've swore you'd died. Was it just a dream? Why were you in the middle of a parking lot? Are the boys crying?

"What happened?" You muttered.

"(Y/N)," Dean breathed, wrapping you into a tight hug.

"Dean? What's wrong?" You asked.

Something did feel different, however. You couldn't feel anything, literally. You didn't feel sorry for Sam or Dean at the moment, you didn't even continue to wonder why they were crying. You were, emotionless. Your mind was just full of questions.

"You died, like, just five minutes ago!" Sam exclaimed.

"How am I alive now?"

"I gave you some of my grace," Castiel said. "You're an angel."

The words stayed in your mind longer that you'd hoped. _You're an angel. _

Without a word, you stood slowly. You could feel your wings, unsure if the boys could see them or not.

"Cas, what's wrong with her?" Sam asked. You seemed to be transfixed in some kind of gaze.

"It's probably angel radio, they're all whispering things to her since she's just been born into Heaven."

"Can you see her wings, Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I can. They're beautiful." He replied. "But, they're black."

"Why, I thought wings were supposed to be white." Sam said as Dean and himself stood.

"Yes, but, she's different. I'm not sure why, but she's got black wings for some reason."

"Hey, she's in a dress too, since when did that happen?" Dean asked.

Sure enough, you were now wearing a black corset dress that had lace gloves that reached your elbows.

"Creepy." Dean muttered.

"Hey, (Y/N), can you hear me?" Sam asked, waving a hand in front of your face.

"Sammy?" You said, snapping back into reality.

"Yeah, it's me," He smiled slightly, his heart broken seeing you like this. Emotionless, clueless.

"Dean?" You said with a confused look, looking to Dean now, of course.

"Yeah, princess, it's me." Dean had the same smile as Sam, a broken and painful smile.

"I'm sorry, but I must be attending my new duties in Heaven, my brethren are summoning me."

"So, is this goodbye?" Dean asked, hurt.

"For now, I'm afraid so." You spoke calmly.

Without a word, Dean pulled you into another tight hug, squeezing your torso as hard as he possibly could.

After he pulled back, you looked him in the eyes before kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you, for everything."

Sam hugged you next.

In the middle of your hug, he said, "I'm gonna miss you so much,"

"Don't' worry, I'll always be watching over you." You whispered into his ear.

Suddenly there was the swooshing of wings and you had disappeared out of Sam's arms. Dean and Sam looked around to see you had completely vanished.

There was silence for what felt like forever until Dean finally broke it.

"So, do you know why her wings were black, Cas?"

"Her wings were black because of the pain she's experienced with her life here on Earth. Black wings always represent a risen, but yet fallen angel."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, that was probably a waste of your time. Sorry if it was lol. But thanks for reading my story! Please let me know what you think in the reviews and keep a look out for more SPN one-shots in the eventual future! <strong>_

_**HAPPY 10TH HUNTING SESAON! XD**_


End file.
